


Happiness is Possible

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this for my creative writing class, Ivory is a youngin, kind of slavery?, mining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Ivory is put in a tough situation. Does he go along with what his sparker wants? Or will he make his own destiny?





	Happiness is Possible

Gazing out the window, Ivory’s mind was floating among the stars outside. This trade party was so bland, and his father was always so insistent that Ivory came along. His father wanted so desperately for Ivory to become a trader and take over his business, but up until now Ivory had been less than willing. He had no desire to take over his father’s business; he wanted to find… something else to do. Trading just wasn’t for him. Somewhere in the background of Ivory’s thoughts, his father cleared his throat and pulled Ivory close. A pit of nerves formed in Ivory’s fuel tank as his father began to speak.

“This is my son, Ivory. He has just passed his twentieth birthday, and will soon be taking on my life’s work in the trades. I brought him tonight because I want him to have a solid idea of what to expect. Ivory, this is Duskflight and Flux.”  
Both traders turned their attention to Ivory. Flux’s eyes drifted to Ivory’s skinny arms and legs, while Duskflight maintained polite eye contact. “Kid, you better follow in your dad’s footsteps to succeed,” Flux chuckled, waving his engex flute at Ivory as if making a secret joke.

“You have an excellent teacher,” Duskflight told Ivory warmly. “Goldburst has done this for quite a long time, and he knows what is important.”

“Flux is the overseer of the energon mine we are seeking to purchase,” Goldburst said. “Duskflight is the sales representative from our best partner company.”

Ivory nodded blankly, staring at the two traders. “...oh.”

When Ivory says nothing more, Goldburst picks up the conversation where it left off. “I do not want to waste your time, so I will be direct. Have you reviewed my offer?”

“We are not sure about it,” Duskflight said. “The energon deposit will be worth much more to this new ‘Decepticon’ group, if they gain any traction. ”

“You know that’ll never happen,” Flux scoffed. “There’s a new Prime—with big ideas.”

“Optimus is a pacifist,” Duskflight interjected. “Not a fighter. Megatron is willing to get his hands dirty to make some changes to the caste system. With all of the noble families liquidating their physical assets, I am positive that Megatron would be interested in them.”

“Pssh,” Flux said, draining the rest of his engex glass. “Does anything about Megatron scream “real-estate”? That mech has zero interest in all of that, that’s how he can argue with the High Council.”

“Gentlemechs!” Goldburst barked, and they both silence. “I am willing to increase my offer slightly. Not far. The price I offer you is reasonable. This mine, even though it is rich in potent energon, will only produce so much fuel.”

Ivory watched the discussion continue, trying to force himself to stay engaged. The harder he tried, however, the more difficult it became, and his attention eventually drifts to the window. The stars are visible tonight, along with one of the lunar bases, and they glowed a pale white against the night sky. Sighing softly, Ivory imagined what it would feel like to soar through the darkness, alone except for the stars. He could sit in his carrier’s cockpit and look out at the stars, without a care in the world... but those times are long past. He couldn’t go stargazing any more, not with his sparker constantly insisting he be part of “business transactions.”

“That is not a fair price! We have other offers, higher offers,” Flux blurted into Ivory’s daydream.

Ivory jumped, attention snapping back to the group. Nervously, he glanced between each trader. What happened? A cold sweat prickled on Ivory’s neck as his sparker turned to him, a knowing look hidden in his eyes. “What do you think, Ivory?”  
Opening his mouth, Ivory stared at him. His throat closed up and he swallowed hard, begging his lips to form any words. They don’t even have to be the right ones! “I... I, uh, uh-” His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and he cannot make anything coherent come out.

The ballroom doors opened and the party around them grew quiet. The trading group’s scrutiny shifted away from Ivory as a tall, well-built, handsome jet enters. He smiled at the nearest guests, dimples and light, happy blue eyes emanating warmth. His cobalt armor, accentuated with orange, grey, and white, looked slightly green in the warm yellow light of the ballroom. Ivory relaxed as the jet entered; it is his carrier, Solarwind, one of the only people in his life that provided relief to his stress. Solarwind worked within the Vosian capital as one of the most powerful government officials, and he had a lot of traction in the various political circles. Solarwind accepted a drink from a butler and made his way through the crowd, stocky wings perked up on his shoulders in eagerness at being part of the festivities. He stopped at a small group of mecha, visiting happily with them. His bodyguard, a large, bulky femme, followed after him and took her place next to the door alongside Goldburst’s guards.

“Who is that?” Flux breathed, stretching up to peek over Goldburst’s shoulder.

“That is my bonded mate, Solarwind,” Goldburst told Flux curtly. At the mention of his name, Solarwind politely excused himself from the mecha he was conversing with and joined Goldburst.

“Hello, sweetspark,” Solarwind said, placing a hand tenderly on the small of Goldburst’s back. Goldburst glanced up at his bonded, and they shared a private smile before Goldburst returned his attention to the trade group. Duskflight straightened up and smoothed down his armor, lifting his wings politely in greeting. The traders’ eyes are now locked on Solarwind—they all knew who he was. All the high-and-mighty mecha in the government were well known by the general populace. “Greetings, gentlemechs. Enjoying yourselves?”

“Oh yeah,” Flux said. “Ever since you walked in-”

Duskflight cleared his throat politely. “I think... after rethinking the offer, we are ready to proceed. Does three hundred and sixty million shanix sound acceptable to you?”

Narrowing his optics at Flux, Goldburst reached up to wipe an invisible smudge away from Solarwind’s nearest wing. Ivory’s helm swiveled over to look up at Solarwind. Why didn’t he say anything to Flux? Oblivious to Goldburst’s possessive gesture, Flux gave Duskflight a pointed look, and gradually he nodded in agreement.

“A wonderful price,” Goldburst agreed. “Shall we formalize it?”

Duskflight stepped forward eagerly. “Yes. Right now.”

“I have arranged for another room,” Goldburst informed the group. “Follow me.”

Walking through the crowd again, the traders, Solarwind, and Ivory proceed into the foyer. Ivory drifted to the rear of the group, joining Solarwind. The bodyguards trickled out after them, closing the ballroom door firmly. When the door finally shuts, Ivory’s stiff upright posture relaxed into something more natural.

“Right in here, gentlemechs. Come along, Ivory.”

“He has watched the deal, he does not need to watch you write,” Solarwind objected obstinately. “He will stay out here with me.”  
Goldburst’s eyes flicked from Ivory to Solarwind. “...very well. I’ll see you two shortly.”

Goldburst entered the trade room with his bodyguards, leaving Solarwind and Ivory by themselves in the foyer, accompanied by Solarwind’s femme guard.

“Hi, Little Star,” Solarwind cooed softly, rubbing his thumb over Ivory’s cheek. “Have you had a nice evening with your sparker?”

“It’s been... fun...” Ivory mumbled, closing his optics. “I keep messing up.”

“I’m sure you’re doing just fine,” Solarwind reassured him. “Just be a good observer. You’ll have plenty of time to watch and learn before you do anything by yourself.”  
Ivory’s spirits lifted at the reassurance, and he reopened his eyes. “Did your meeting go okay?”

“It went as well as can be expected, Little Star,” Solarwind sighed. “Prince Starscream is unwilling to compromise with the High Council... I believe he plans to join Megatron permanently.”

“Do you think there will be a... revolution?” Ivory asked uncertainly. “And there’s been bombings? Why did we need a new Prime?”

“Easy there,” Solarwind chuckled. “I think things will change if need be. Do not concern yourself with such heavy thoughts, little one. We will be safe. Your father, even though he can be harsh at times, will see to it that we will be safe.”  
Ivory nodded and pressed closer to Solarwind, savoring the warm feelings flowing through him as Solarwind wrapped an arm around him. After half an hour of paperwork and signing, Goldburst emerged from the room with his guards, rubbing his hands together. His posture is also more relaxed, and relief is written on his face.

“It is done,” he told Solarwind and Ivory, voice full of authority. “Let us rejoin the festivities to toast the occasion.”


End file.
